Anniversaire mouvementé en perspective
by Mlle Mystre et Compagnie
Summary: Que de beaux projets, pour un couple avec de tels secrets !
1. Que de beaux projets

**Notes de** **l'auteur**

C'est une histoire faite pour frustrer, donc... ne criez pas trop fort, s'il vous plaît.

 **Avertissement**

Euh... une relation vampire/humain ?

 **Disclaimer**

Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'idée. Tout est à J. K. Rowling et à S. Meyer.

 **Anniversaire mouvementé en perspective**

— Marcus ?

— Oui, Harry ? répondit l'homme derrière lui, ses mains sur ses hanches.

— Pourquoi tu ne veux jamais dîner avec moi ?

Un souffle froid dans son cou le fit frissonner, et Harry savait que son compagnon aurait secoué la tête à son ton légèrement enfantin s'il n'avait pas été aussi occupé à lui embrasser la nuque. Il connaissait ses habitudes par cœur après une année à vivre avec lui.

Quand il y pensait, il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire : cela paraissait presque irréel tant le temps avait passé vite ici depuis qu'il avait fui sa terre natale. Une semaine de vacances s'était transformé en un mois, puis deux, et il était resté. Pour Marcus.

Dans quelques jours, son anniversaire serait là et il avait prévu de raconter la partie " Je suis un sorcier ! " à son beau brun. Il espérait que tout se passerait bien, mais avec sa chance, il n'y croyait pas vraiment.

— Parce que je suis un vampire, voyons, ricana Marcus. Et que ma seule nourriture est le sang humain !

Harry tourna la tête pour lui donner un regard sceptique. Il était moldu, il ne pouvait certainement pas être vampire !

— Mais si tu es un vampire, pourquoi tu ne me mange pas ?

— Pour mieux te savourer plus tard, susurra l'italien, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

 _À son anniversaire_ , se promit le vampire. _Je le mordrais !_

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'au même moment, Harry pensait :

 _À mon anniversaire, je lui dirais tout !_

 **À suivre...**


	2. La Tempête

**Notes de** **l'auteur**

C'est un cadeau d'anniversaire un peu en avance pour une amie.

C'est la fin de cette très courte histoire, chers lecteurs, donc ni suplique, cri ou demande ne sera acceptée.

 **Avertissement**

Euh… relation vampire/humain ? Ah, si, je sais : **Mpreg** sous-entendu.

 **Disclaimer**

Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'idée. Tout est à J. K. Rowling et à S. Meyer.

 **Comment appelle-t-on une tempête plus rapide qu'un éclair ?**

Harry soupira et gémit de dépit quand son réveil sonna. Il aurait encore très bien pu dormir pendant quelques heures de plus.

— Tu es réveillé ? demanda-t-il paresseusement à la personne qui partageait son lit.

— Depuis un moment, répondit Marcus. Joyeux anniversaire, Harry.

Il se colla un peu plus au dos de son jeune compagnon, glissant une main taquine sur son ventre et ses lèvres mutines sur son épaule découverte. Un autre soupir résonna dans la pièce silencieuse, et le roi sourit. _Dans_ _quelques_ _heures_ , se dit-il, _il_ _sera_ _mien_ _pour l'éternité_. _En_ _attendant_ , _on_ _peut_ _toujours s'amuser_ _un_ _peu_...

— Oui, joyeux anniversaire, Prince Harry.

Les deux hommes se dressèrent comme si un seau d'eau glacée venait de leur atterrir dessus. Une adolescente se tenait à la porte de la chambre, les yeux étroitement fermés et un grand sourire sur le visage.

Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de se reprendre, elle continua :

— Je suis juste venue apporter mes félicitations, mes Seigneurs.

— Cullen, menaça Marcus, les yeux plissés.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que la_ _voyante_ _faisait_ _là_ ? _Et_ , _pire_ _encore, qu'est-ce_ _qui_ _la_ _poussait à devenir_ _suicidaire_ ?

— Je souhaite aussi vous offrir ceci, dit-elle en posant un paquet cadeau _ _mais_ _d'où_ _elle_ _le_ _sort_ ? se posèrent-ils la question intérieure _ à leurs pieds.

Le temps de cligner des yeux et elle était partie comme elle était venue.

— Tu connais une vampire et tu ne me l'a pas dit ?

 _La_ _question_ _que_ _tu_ _devrais_ _te_ _poser, c'est_ : _C'était_ _q_ _u_ _oi_ _ça ? Ou même un_ " _C'était_ _qui_ ? " _Mais_ _bon_ , _tu n'as jamais_ _rien_ _fait_ _dans_ _le_ _bon_ _ordre_ _! Question_ _pour_ _question_ !

— Tu connais l'existence des vampires et tu ne me l'a pas dit ?

— Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais eu quelques aventures un peu folles ? fut tout ce que trouva Harry pour éviter de répondre directement.

— Je croyais que tu le disais dans le sens métaphorique : j'ai eu quelques anciennes petites amies cinglées. En fin de compte, j'aurais préféré.

— Naaan, littéralement, j'ai… Aaarg !

Trop concentré sur l'observation du visage sérieux de son amant, le roi ne l'avait pas vu ouvrir le cadeau.

 _Par_ _les_ _cacahuètes_ _de_ _Merlin_ , _Lucifer_ _et_ _Dumbledore_ _réunies_ , _que n'importe qui me dise que c'est une plaisanterie !_ supplia le Prince-Qui-Ne-Savait-Pas-Etre-Prince en lisant le papier dans la boîte :

 _Cher Mr Potter_ ,

 _La Boutique des Petits Bouts est fière de vous offrir ce bon pour_ _des_ _Couches_ _des_ _Crapules_ _d'une valeur d'un millier de gallion, valable pour la durée d'une année_.

 _En_ _vous_ _souhaitant_ _nos_ _plus_ _sincères_ _félicitations_ ,

 _Mr_ _Cher-Hubains_ , _directeur_ _de_ _la_ _Boutique_ _des_ _Petits_ _Bouts_

 **Fin**


End file.
